Pier Dreams
by Shayleemad
Summary: A story about a girl named Marina who has no intrest in mineral town or the villagers. Please read and review. PLEASE NO FLAMES!


_**Pier Dreams**_

* * *

A.N Ok, so this is my very first fan fiction so I hope you all like it. It's roughly about a girl named Marina who has lived in mineral town for about a year and is considered an outsider. She prefers to live on her own, speaking to no one. If this sounds boring then oh well, I'm going to write about it anyway, and try to figure out how I'm going to end it! Ciaofor now! 

Oh yeah - - I do not own rights to harvest moon or the BBC's play – Clay boy.

A.N A big thank you to Ruth, Catrin and Hana-mai for bombarding me with ideas for this fan fic. I LOVE YOU ALL! Or maybe not……

* * *

Marina looked out off the pier, her gaze following the ebbing tide, watching, and waiting. She was always here, sitting until it got so dark, only the moonlight showed. She had been here almost a year and no one else had come back for her. _Why hadn't they come back?_ Every Sunday a new boat would glide in, almost out of nowhere, but there would never be any familiar faces on it. Marina tucked her long brown hair behind one dainty ear and prepared to stand up. She felt a shadow hang over her. 

"Hey, umm, you alright?" a voice asked from behind her. Marina didn't need to turn around to recognise the voice.

"Yeah, fine thanks Jack, I'll be ok now. I gotta get some sleep in before tomorrow, it being a festival and everything! So, umm, see ya!" Marina rushed trying to get away as fast as she could. Not that Jack was unpleasant or anything, I mean, he was one of the most respected people in mineral, but she just didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"But you never want to come to any of the festivals, what's changed?" Jack asked following her along the coast line.

"Nothing, nothing, just feel like making a new start." Marina half yelled. _New start. Hmm… yeah… NOT!_

"Oh, okay… Is there anything I can do?" Jack asked, getting closer to Marina as she powered towards the beach hut, which had been built for her by a lot of the villagers.

"Thanks Jack, but I'll be fine thanks. Gonna throw in an early night, like I said, okay?" Marina smiled, heading over towards her door, "See you tomorrow… maybe." Marina smiled and shut the door. Her deep brown eyes glowed with relief as she heard Jack sigh and walk away from the door, his heart seemingly heavy.

Marina, at fifteen was not a very sociable person. She preferred being on her own to being with anyone else. She didn't have anyone to talk to anyway. She puzzled the villagers, how she had turned up alone, how she didn't seem interested in any of the villagers or the festivals and how she preferred to sleep outside when she had no home, even when she had been offered a place in the inn. All the villagers had wanted to help her out, but she refused, wanting to sleep next to the pier every night. No one knew why, and no one dared to ask. Once she had lost her temper in the shop, and had started to yell at poor Karen, who stood dumbstruck behind the counter. Marina had gone back the next day to apologise but still felt guilty. Her feelings always seemed to get the better of her, whatever that emotion happened to be.

Marina moved over the fireplace, yawning and stretching, just wanting to sleep, but by the pale glow of the moon she could see the pier and a new boat on its way in. _Just five more minutes, _Marina assured herself. She got a small fire blazing away in the grate and pulled up a chair next to her window, and she sat until she fell asleep, dreaming that she was happy, living and playing amongst all the villagers, riding and swimming in all the competitions and just being a good villager, helping out with the harvests and growing food for Jack to sell on his farm, looking after the chickens every odd weekend for Popuri and Rick, so they could look after their sick mother, and helping Elli and her grandmother. But none of that was going to come true in Marina's eyes. She would always be the hermit, the outcast and outsider. Never in a million years would _any_ of the villagers accept her. She would always be different. No matter how hard she would try. Marina had always been the odd one out. The flame blazed stronger, as Marina's heart sank deeper.

_She's round the bend she's up the pole, she tumbled off her trolley. She's daft she's potty she's barmy; she ought to join the army._

* * *

Oh well, that was awful. Oh well……. Write the next chapter soon…… I hope….. please don't flame, I know how awfwl it is already

* * *


End file.
